


Breaking Point

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Waverider [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After aliens have experimented on them for weeks, Sara has reached her breaking point and decides to get rid of them once and for all by any means necessary.Based on the Star Trek Voyager episode Scientific Method.
Series: Star Trek Waverider [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887892
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt The Chariot (with the definition: Control, willpower, success, action, determination).

Everyone on the bridge could pinpoint the precise moment when their Captain went over the edge. It wasn't often that this happened, despite what Starfleet said about her being basically a rogue at times, Sara was far too controlled to show her breaking like this. 

But these aliens had poked and prodded the crew for weeks now, sticking needles in her head and still refusing to leave. Kendra collapsing on the floor was the last straw, especially after they had narrowly saved Zari earlier. An emergency transport to the medbay was initialized and for a few seconds, nobody on the bridge even dared to move, let alone say anything, until Gideon confirmed over the comms that Kendra would make it, though it had been a very narrow safe. 

Everyone still didn't dare to move and they all could see which thoughts were playing in Sara's head. They all knew their Captain well, knew that the one goal, the one thing she would always fight for was her crew's well being. Ensuring their safety was the most important thing to her. 

Ava had been there, earlier, when Sara had lost it in the brig, talking to the alien who had nonchalantly told her that of course some of her crew members would die from their experiments but that was just how it was. The Captain had forgotten herself for a second, attacking the alien, throwing them against the wall and choking them. 

After that, they all knew they had to do something fast. But it had proven impossible to get rid of the aliens, whose stealth technology was still undetectable by their means. Nora could see them with the upgrades to her implants Gideon had provided and had mapped their movements pinpointing their base of operation to somewhere in the upper decks but she couldn't actually do anything about that. They assumed the aliens had a ship docked on the Waverider but since they couldn't see them and clearly their entry point was veiled just as all their instruments and technology was and Nora hadn't found it yet, that assumption didn't help them.

Except, clearly, in the last three seconds Sara had arrived at one of her genius but usually incredibly reckless and dangerous plans. She turned around, pinning Ava with a look that sent a cold shiver down her spine. She knew that look. Far too well. She swallowed, straightening her shoulders, knowing that whatever it was, she would stand by her Captain. That decision had been made long ago and she would never go back on it. 

"Captain?"

"'Red alert. Arm photon torpedoes." Sara waited a beat, to make sure Ava understood that order and gave a nod in acknowledgment before turning to Mona. "Evacuate decks 11 to 15. I want everyone out of there in the next two minutes."

Mona rattled off an "Aye Captain" and went to work, same as everyone else. The mood was tense, everyone understanding what the Captain was about to do. It was incredibly dangerous, but nobody objected, of course they didn't. Sara seemed oddly calm as she went to sit in her chair, Amaya sitting down next to her and everyone who had been standing around the bridge either sitting in their chairs or bracing themselves at their stations, like Ava and Mona. 

She concentrated on her work instead of thinking about what would happen in the next minute. The safety protocols stopped her from planning the desired course for the photon torpedoes, but if she knew one thing, it was that their Captain and safety protocols didn't mix well, so she had learned ways to circumnavigate them quite efficiently over the years.

Clearly, the aliens could also sense that Sara was up to something, something that threatened them. They had to know the Waverider's layout well enough at this point to understand what that evacuation order meant, even if they might not have pieced it together completely. But before even a minute was up, one of them, a different one than the one they had had in their brig for a short while, was now decloaking themselves right in front of Sara.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work. You'll just put your crew in unnecessary danger. You are acting reckless and unhinged."

Sara answered with a dry laugh, not even looking at the alien.

"That was the point, wasn't it? Sticking needles in my head, seeing how far you could push me. Well, this is it. This is me breaking." Now she looked up, directly into the alien's eyes. "Stick around to see what's gonna happen. Ensign?"

"Evacuation is complete, Captain. Emergency force fields around the surrounding sections are activated and repair crews are on alert. And if I am allowed to make a personal observation, this is gonna suck so badly."

The smile that appeared on Sara's lips now was a much more genuine one, one of pride for her crew, for her friends backing her up even when what she was doing put them all in a not very desirable situation. 

"Commander?" 

Ava nodded.

"Photon torpedoes are armed and ready."

The alien stepped up to the Captain, crowding over her.

"You're not going to fire at your own ship. This is madness!"

Sara stood up, slowly, forcing the alien to step back and facing them with a cold, hard stare. 

"Watch me. Fire!"

Ava didn't hesitate even a second, firing the torpedoes. The alien made a choked sound and disappeared.

"Captain, two ships are decloaking and attempting to disengage from our hull."

"Keep the torpedoes on course. Everyone, brace for impact!" She made sure she had an open comm to the whole ship, even though they had all been warned before, sitting back down and doing exactly that, as did the others on the bridge. 

The impact was devastating but thankfully it didn't last long. Ava praised her training in combat situations that required learning how best to brace themselves even when standing at their consoles, which meant she only banged her elbow a bit but was otherwise fine. Checking on Mona, she saw that the Ensign also seemed alright, albeit rattled. 

"Status report?"

"Umm, emergency force fields are holding, repair crews are moving in. We made it!" 

Mona sounded quite in awe of what her Captain had just pulled off and Ava could swear she saw a little smirk on Sara's face when she turned to her.

"The ships?"

Ava checked her instruments.

"No sign of either of the alien vessels. They might have cloaked again, but after this, I doubt they want to come back for round two."

Sara let out a laugh at that, and the tension on the bridge erupting in everyone joining in, patting each other on the back and generally being glad that they had pulled off the impossible once again.


End file.
